L'Adieu de Wyatt
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Même maléfique, Wyatt aimait toujours son petit frère. Se déroule lorsque Chris meurt. Wyatt/Chris. Frère/Frère. Pas de slash, ni d'inceste.  Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.


Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de BroodyCheery323 **[Auteure de _**Traveling Back**_]_ (liens dans mon profil)__**.**_

A/N : **« Je crois fermement que le Wyatt maléfique aimait toujours son frère et je suis persuadée qu'il aurait senti la mort de Chris. »**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>L'Adieu de Wyatt<strong>

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua contre le mur dans un éclat de verre. Une silhouette, toute de noir vêtue, fit irruption dans la pièce et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil vide.

Wyatt Halliwell fulminait silencieusement. Il était _très_ en colère. Il l'était depuis quelques mois, déjà. Depuis que son agaçant petit frère s'était échappé à travers un portail vers le Passé.

« - Lord Wyatt… »

Wyatt bondit et libéra une boule d'énergie sur le démon insouciant. Il observa avec satisfaction le démon s'enflammer devant lui. L'interruption ayant été traitée avec succès, il retourna à son ébullition.

Chris avait été une…déception pour Wyatt, au fil des années. Tandis que Wyatt prenait le pouvoir, Chris s'était opposé à lui à chaque étape. Quand il réussit enfin à bâtir son empire, Chris avait mené une résistance contre lui. Et lorsque Chris ne parvint pas à l'arrêter, il avait fui à travers le temps pour le "sauver" alors qu'il était bébé.

Quand Wyatt apprit l'ultime trahison de son frère, il avait été furieux. Il devait le ramener, il devait lui faire comprendre. Envoyer Bianca le chercher avait semblé être une bonne idée. Elle le regagnerait à sa cause. Seulement, c'est Chris qui avait réussi à la convaincre.

Son frère avait filé à travers le temps…encore une fois !

Cela s'était passé deux mois auparavant et Wyatt devait toujours trouver un moyen de le ramener. C'est pourquoi le Deux-Fois-Béni, la force de tous les mauvais sorciers était actuellement en train de bougonner dans sa chambre. Un autre plan pour récupérer Chris avait échoué.

_Que tu aies pu me trahir, ça me blesse._

Wyatt avait toujours supposé que, lorsque qu'il accèderait au pouvoir, Chris le suivrait. Il avait cru à tort que son frère le rejoindrait, qu'il gouvernerait avec lui. Aujourd'hui, Chris tentait de le détruire.

Wyatt se pencha en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Frustré, il se passa une main sur le visage. Il était épuisé. En envoyant balader ses chaussures, Wyatt s'affala sur le lit.

* * *

><p>Chris était allongé, la tête calée par un oreiller. Sa respiration était laborieuse et de la sueur coulait sur son visage.<p>

Léo entra lentement dans la salle. « Chris. »

Avec chaque once de force qu'il lui restait, Chris tourna la tête.

« - Hé » souffla-t-il faiblement.

Léo se précipita vers le lit, s'agenouilla à côté de son fils et serra sa main dans la sienne. « Tiens bon, d'accord ? » Chris hocha la tête. « Jure-moi de ne jamais renoncer. »

Chris acquiesça de nouveau. « Toi aussi. »

Chris respira inspira lourdement au moment où ses yeux se refermèrent et qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience. Léo appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son fils en suppliant. Le corps de Chris commença lentement à disparaître.

* * *

><p>Wyatt se redressa sur son lit, la respiration haletante. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait étrange, comme si quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose d'important.<p>

Il s'assit et essaya de reprendre son souffle, tout en tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il leva la main et testa ses pouvoirs pour voir s'ils étaient toujours là. Ils l'étaient.

Tout d'un coup, Wyatt vacilla vers l'avant. Une douleur et un désespoir comme il n'en n'avait jamais connus lui transpercèrent le corps. _Chris._

Wyatt étendit son esprit et chercha la connexion qu'il savait exister entre lui et son petit frère. Il ne pouvait plus la sentir. Depuis que Chris était dans le Passé, le lien était faible, mais néanmoins présent. Il pouvait encore sentir Chris. Plus maintenant. La connexion avait disparu. Rompue.

Wyatt repoussa rapidement ses couvertures et tendit la main vers ses chaussures. En les enfilant d'un geste, il se rendit jusqu'au Livre des Ombres.

Il allait se rendre dans le Passé. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Wyatt tomba à genoux quand une autre vague de douleur lui lamina le corps.

_Putain, qu'est-il arrivé à Chris !_

Wyatt regarda depuis le sol l'un de ses gardes miroiter devant lui.

« - Lord Wyatt… Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »

« - Ça va » rétorqua l'intéressé. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le démon regarda prudemment le sorcier Deux-Fois-Béni. « Nous avons reçu un message d'un garde du musée. Un corps est apparu il y a peu temps. »

Wyatt se releva lentement. Ses yeux écarquillés avec des larmes contenues. _Non, ce n'est pas ça. Chris n'est même pas dans ce temps._

Wyatt leva une main pour vaincre le démon mais fut surpris de constater que ses boules d'énergie ne fonctionnaient pas. _Merde. Que se passe-t-il ?_

Un serrement à la poitrine renvoya ce problème à plus tard. Il laissa le démon et s'éclipsa rapidement au manoir.

* * *

><p>Wyatt refit surface dans le grenier de la bâtisse. Ses éclipses bleues et blanches se reformèrent en un corps. <em>Bleues et blanches ?<em>

En oubliant cela pour le moment, Wyatt se précipita au deuxième étage. Il s'arrêta en voyant les gardes rassemblés devant l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. Il les bouscula et se fraya rapidement un chemin à l'intérieur.

Wyatt s'arrêta au seuil de la chambre. Des larmes se reformèrent dans ses yeux. _Chris._

En se précipitant vers le lit, il se laissa tomber près de son frère. Wyatt le secoua brutalement.

« - Merde, Chris ! Réveille-toi ! » exigea-t-il.

Wyatt regarda la blessure par arme blanche sur le ventre de son frère. En maintenant ses mains au-dessus de la blessure, il tenta de la guérir. La lueur se forma mais disparut presque immédiatement. Wyatt essaya de nouveau. La lueur disparut encore une fois.

« - Non ! Réveille-toi, Chris. Ouvre les yeux » hurla-t-il.

Chris ne fit aucun mouvement. Les larmes de Wyatt commencèrent à tomber pendant qu'il tentait, en vain, de réanimer son frère. Wyatt baissa la tête sur le torse de Chris et sanglota dans sa chemise.

« - Putain, Chris ! Pourquoi diable es-tu parti. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté, bordel ! » pleura-t-il.

« - Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Tout-à-coup, il y eut une forte secousse et les fondations de la maison commencèrent à trembler. Wyatt releva la tête et regarda confusément autour de lui. Il se rendit à la fenêtre et jeta un coup œil dehors. Tout commençait à disparaître autour de lui.

S'éloignant de la fenêtre, il se replaça près de son frère. Il toucha sa main et son front.

« - J'imagine que tu l'as fait, après tout ? » remarqua Wyatt avec incrédulité.

Chris l'avait fait. Il était retourné dans le Passé et avait sauver sa version bébé de ce qui l'avait influencée.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire, Chris. Cela ne valait pas ta vie » murmura Wyatt.

La terre délivra une autre secousse mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Wyatt baissa les yeux vers son frère et, pendant que le Futur disparaissait enfin, il prononça fermement ses dernières paroles.

« - Rendez-vous de l'autre côté, petit frère. »

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h50  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 01/01/12  
><em>(Bonnes résolutions ^^)<em>  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 501  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 14/01/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 31/01/12


End file.
